Los entrenamientos perversos de Illumi
by TikiMiki1
Summary: Mientras Killua vivía en la mansión, era sometido a torturosos castigos por parte de sus hermanos en especial por Illumi a quién nunca había podido desobedecer. Illumi estaba obsesionado con su pequeño hermano y no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para acosarlo cuanto podía. Anime: Hunter x Hunter. Parejas: Illumi x Killua [ 18]


La historia esta basada en los personajes de Hunter x Hunter y todos son propiedad del gran... gran vago Yoshi Togashi n.n

* * *

**Fanfic: "Heridas del corazón"**

Nunca había confiado en nadie. Siempre se había sentido diferente a los demás aunque ellos insistieran en que él era perfecto para hacerse cargo del negocio de la familia.

En estos momentos, Killua no se sentía decidido porque no sabía con certeza qué era lo que quería. Acaso se le pasaría este sentimiento de querer mandarlo todo al diablo, incluso a su padre y a su hermano? Mirando hacia la ventena, se preguntaba si en ese mundo de allá afuera existía un lugar para una persona como él.

- Kill! a las tres tienes una reunión con mi padre. Quiere hablar de un asunto importante contigo _ le dijo Milluki entrando a su cuarto como de costumbre sin tocar y con una expresión de odio en su rostro.

Killua estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no prestó atención a lo que le dijo. Él siguió mirando por la ventana con su cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo.

- No te pongas petulante conmigo! y ni pienses que mi padre y el abuelo te preferirán a tí antes que a mí para ser el heredero de la familia... Yo sigo pensando que en el fondo eres una niñita que en cualquier momento saldrá huyendo lejos de aquí! _ vociferaba Milluki perdiendo el control como siempre.

Killua no le respondió a ninguno de sus insultos porque las opiniones de Milluki siempre lo habían tenido sin cuidado.

- Vamos al sótano! Lo que tú necesitas es un castigo para aprender a comporarte con tus mayores...

- Esta bien _ le respondió Killua con una sonrisita maliciosa.

- Me molestas... Estás siendo condescendiente, pero no te servirá de nada tu actuación, me has entendido!?_ Milluki lo tomó del brazo con fuerza y lo llevó a jalones hacía el sótano.

Killua creía que lo que le hacía falta era un buen castigo que logre sacarlo de sus pensamientos porque pensándolo bien, la sola idea de escapar y enfrentarse a todos era una locura. Tenía que asumir de una vez por todas cual era su papel, él era un asesino y para eso había nacido.

En el sótano habían toda clase de herramientas de tortura. Era un lugar frío y oscuro que Killua y sus hermanos conocían muy bien.

- Quédate quieto! _le dijo Milluki dejando de jalonearlo y colocandole unos grilletes en las manos. _ - Ahora vete para atrás! _ le dijo tirándolo al suelo con un empujón.

Milluki jaló las dos cadenas que colgaban del techo y las pasó por las argollas de las manos de Killua tirando fuertemente de ellas y dejándolo suspendido en el aire.

- Kill, conoces al Sr. Látigo? _ le dijo Milluki acariciando su rostro con la punta del látigo que tenía en sus manos.

- Yo sólo conozco al Sr. Cerdo...

Ni bien término de decir esto, Milluki le propinó un fuerte latigazo en la cara que le dejó corriendo un hilo de sangre por sus labios.

- No bromees conmigo estúpido _ estalló Milluki dándole tres latigazos más en los brazos y luego forzandolo del cuello de su playera para arrancársela de un sólo tirón.

Killua trataba de asumir en su mente que éste era su destino y que nunca podría escapar de él. Lo único que le quedaba era vivir como una máquina de matar hasta que muriera porque sabía que allá afuera, no había un lugar para él.

...

- Padre...

- Adelante Killua.

Killua entró y cerró suavemente la enorme puerta de la habitación de Silva.

- Quién te hizo eso?

- ... Me lo hice yo jugando. Fué sólo un rasguño... _ dijo Killua cubriéndose los labios con la dorsal de su mano y anticipándose antes, poniéndose ropa de manga larga para que Silva no viera sus heridas.

- Killua, seré breve. Lo que quiero decirte es que desde mañana comenzarás a hacer misiones de rango B y lo harás solo, sin la ayuda de Illumi. Quiero que seas sensato y tengas presente todas las indicaciones que te hemos enseñado tu hermano y yo. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

- Sí, padre.

...

Killua huía por las oscuras calles de la ciudad nocturna mientras era perseguido por un gran número de patrulleros que habían llegado hasta la escena del crimen.

Él sabía muy bien que nadie había logrado ver su apariencia, además quién sospecharía de un niño de doce años? Nadie. Vestía una casaca impermeable negra que lo cubría hasta los ojos y dejaba relucir únicamente sus raudos ojos azules.

Mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles, llegó hasta un lugar descampado y se dió cuenta que ya nadie lo venía siguiendo. Mirando hacia todos lados, parecía haber llegado hasta un parque de juegos para niños.

El menor fué a lavarse las manos manchadas en uno de los grifos del parque cuando de pronto vió que una pelota vino rodando por sus pies.

- Hee! ... Niño! Me pasas la pelota!?

Killua se quedó paralizado al escuchar que la voz de un niño se venía acercando. Inmediatamente, se subió el cierre de la capucha hasta los ojos y se quedó mirando hacia la pelota con recelo sin saber qué hacer.

Unas blancas manos la recogieron del suelo y unos cándidos ojos castaños se posaron directamente sobre los suyos.

- Hola! eres de por aquí? _ le dijo el niño con una amistosa sonrisa.

Killua se había quedado paralizado mirandolo. Porqué le hablaba este niño? Acaso no se daba cuenta de que él era peligroso?

Simplemente no podía responder. Él sabía que lo mejor era no involucrarse con nadie, además tenía prohibido relacionarse con la gente si no era para asesinarla después.

- Que pasa... No puedes... hablar? _ El niño lo miró con compasión y fue acercando una de sus manos a su rostro, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer el mínimo roce, la escena explotó de pronto en un charco de sangre que dejó el cuerpo destrozado del niño frente a los propios ojos de Killua. Una delgada figura masculina de cabellera larga apareció de pronto y no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- Que... Qué has hecho...!? Hermano!? porqué lo hiciste! Él no me había hecho nada! Yo nunca le respondí, porqué lo hiciste!

- Él quiso tocarte...

- Qué!? Él no me hizo nada! Porqué lo hiciste! Herman-

El mayor le propinó una fuerte bofetada a Killua que enrojeció su mejilla de inmediato. Había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera había logrado verlo.

El mayor se le acercó a su hombro y le dijo algo al oído:

_"Te recuerdo que tú no puedes tener amigos porque no los necesitas... Los amigos sólo te harán débil y serían un estorbo en tu vida. Eres un asesino y para eso has nacido... Que quede claro que ése es tu destino."_

Killua se quedó paralizado después de que Illumi se alejó de él. Sus palabras incrustadas en su cabeza y esos escalofríos que le producían al tener a su hermano cerca lo habían hecho regresar a la realidad por completo, su realidad. Él era un Zoldyck y era un asesino. Nada del resto importaba. Las dudas sobre tener una vida propia se habían ido.

...

Cuándo no habían misiones que hacer, los días de entrenamiento en la casa eran muy duros. Llegaban al punto de ser inhumanos. Ninguna persona resistiría tan riguroso entrenamiento a no ser que su cuerpo haya sido entrenado desde pequeño como era el caso de Killua.

Killua había recibido entrenamiento desde que era un bebé. Su propio cuerpo había aprendido a cicatrizar rapidamente y a resistir un sin número de torturas. El fin que buscaban era que puediera sobrevivir bajo cualquier sometimiento y escapar si un día fuese capturado.

Ese día, cuando Illumi fue a buscarlo, encontró la puerta del cuarto de Killua sin seguro así que se dispuso a entrar. Desde adentro, se podía escuchar el sonido de la bañera abierta.

El mayor, se atrevió a pasar sigilosamente hasta ahí, en donde encontró a Killua dándose un baño y éste se quedó perplejo observando su cuerpo desnudo mientras veía cómo el agua recorría cada parte de su suave piel.

- Killua... cuanto has crecido...

Al alzar su mirada, Killua vió a su hermano parado frente a él y mirandolo de pies a cabeza sin el mínimo pudor que pudo haber tenido.

- A qué has venido? _ Le preguntó restandole importancia a su presencia.

Killua cerró la bañera y pasó frente a él sin ninguna expresión en su rostro para tomar una toalla.

- ... Hoy... tendrás un nuevo entrenamiento... Ya estás... listo para ello.

Killua se envolvió con la toalla y se dirigió hacia su alcoba.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. No me importa.

Cuando Killua terminó de decir ésto, Illumi se desplazó hacia él como una ráfaga y lo tomó de las muñecas con fuerza para luego tumbarlo sobre la cama y dejar bajo dominio su cuerpo desnudo completamente indefenso.

- No... digas cosas como esas hermanito... o harás que pierda el poco control que me queda... _ dijo el mayor, sujetándo sus manos sobre la cama mientras Killua no temía en mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Los relucientes ojos azules de Killua hacían que Illumi perdiera completamente la cabeza pero esta vez, decidió soltarlo y levantarse para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- Ponte algo y baja al sótano. Te estaré esperando para tu entrenamiento.

...

Esta vez, Killua debía aprender a resistir grandes cantidades de descargas eléctricas.

Illumi le enseñó a entrenar la fuerza en sus brazos y piernas porque decía que en ellos se concentraba toda la resistencia al dolor.

Por cuatro días seguidos, Killua estuvo encerrado en el sótano entrenando con toda clase de pesas y mancuerdas de acero para lograr la resistencia que necesitaba.

Cuando Illumi bajó a verlo después de ese tiempo, ahí estaba Killua, entrenando sin descanso y sin haber desobedecido ninguna de sus órdenes. Sin duda, él era el más apto de sus hermanos para dirigir el negocio. Ése era un hecho.

Illumi se acercó hacia él por detrás mientras él estaba sentado en el suelo haciendo flexiones en sus brazos con aros de dos toneladas.

Había logrado tanto en tan poco. El mayor se había quedado deslumbrado contemplando su delgada figura a través de esa ropa tan ligera que traía puesta y que dejaba relucir sus tersas piernas con ese short tan corto.

- Como vas... ? _ preguntó el mayor curioso, acercándose hacia él por sus hombros pero Killua siguió en lo suyo y no le contestó.

El mayor no tuvo contemplación y con uno de sus dedos se atrevió a rozar curiosamente la delgada piel de su cuello.

Killua no mostró ninguna reacción. El mayor lo rozó suavemente y con su otra mano se atrevió a tocarlo sobre una de sus piernas desnudas mientras se podía imaginar lo suave que sería también el resto de su cuerpo. Illumi hizo ésto repetidas veces mientras Killua permanecía inmóvil en su sitio limitándose solo a sentir repugnancia de la situación.

...

- Lo has hecho muy bien Kill... Mañana estarás listo para recibir tu primer entrenamiento con descargas eléctricas.

- Estoy listo ahora.

- Me facina... esa determinación tuya... Esta bien, entonces será ahora... Colóca estos grilletes en tus manos y a través de ellos yo te propinaré impulsos eléctricos hasta que tú logres acostumbrarte a ellos...

Killua sintió como si mil cuchillos lo atravesaran cuando Illumi soltó la primera descarga. La electricidad fue envolviendo poco a poco todo su cuerpo, y aunque sentía que aún podía pensar, todo era demasiado doloroso.

- Killua, debes empezar a disfrutar de este dolor, que la electricidad y tú sean uno solo. Siéntela, siente el placer en cada rincón de tu cuerpo...

Killua fue abriendo los ojos en plena descarga y comenzó a acumular gran cantidad de fuerza en sus puños a modo de hacerle frente a la electricidad. Era increíble pero sentía que poco a poco iba acostumbrandose a este dolor y sentía cómo toda la energía lo hacían sentirse cada vez más fuerte...

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien Kill...

Killua vió como la electricidad se fue envolviendo en sus puños hasta que pudo sentir que tenía un ligero control sobre ella. La energía liberada era tan fuerte que poco a poco empezó a rasgar su ropa y fue haciéndole perder el conocimiento. Su hermano notó esto e inmediatamente detuvo la descarga. Antes de que Killua cayera al suelo, Illumi fue corriendo y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Killua apenas podía mantener la conciencia pero no podía mover ninguno de sus músculos. Apenas lograba distinguir el rostro de su hermano.

Illumi veía a Killua tan indefenso que en ese momento un sentimiento oscuro se apoderó de él. Su rostro era tan puro, y al verlo con esas ropas casi destrozadas por las descargas, sus deseos de tenerlo cerca lo condenaron y casi lo llevaron a la locura cuando regocijó a su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos y a la vez lo fue presionando lascivamente contra el suyo.

Las sesiones de entrenamiento con electricidad continuaron. Día tras día, noche tras noche, Killua iba perfeccionando su resistencia a la electricidad y ahora las grandes descargas que antes le hacían tanto daño, ahora sólo le ocasionaban pequeños rasguños.

- Lo haz hecho muy bien Kill... _ le dijo Illumi acercándole un paño con alcohol a Killua después del último entrenamiento. Killua lo tomó con desgano y se sentó a limpiar la herida que se había hecho a la altura de la boca.

- Ahora qué sigue? Le subirás la intensidad? _ Los ojos de Killua ya no mostraban el brillo de siempre. Illumi sentía que cada vez quedaba más maravillado con su talento.

- No te preocupes... _ dijo inclinándose hacia él _ yo te diré cuando sea el momento, tú solo debes confíar en mí, hermanito... «Tienes una herida... aquí...» _ le dijo el mayor finalmente señalandole a hacia su labio inferior.

Killua lo miraba con desprecio. Sólo se burlaba de él. Como si hubiese alguien confiable en esa familia... Todos siempre lo habían utilizado para su beneficio.

Al no ver una reacción, llumi tomó el paño de sus manos y se lo frotó el mismo cuidadosamente sobre sus labios.

- Killua... sabes que eres lo más hermoso de ésta familia...? - Tienes más talento que cualquiera de nosotros. Yo te puedo enseñar muchas cosas, nos podemos divertir mucho juntos... en este momento... _ De pronto acercó de sus manos a su rostro a lo que Killua le respondió alejándose de él de inmediato.

- Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos... _ le dijo Illumi casi en un susurro que Killua no alcanzó a oír. Tenía una mano puesta sobre una de sus piernas y la otra la fue bajando lentamente hasta querer tomarlo de la cintura.

Killua pudo ponerse de pie y logró librarse de él fácilmente. Él, se dirigió hacia las máquinas de descargas y de pronto empezó a quitarse la ropa, las botas y se quedó únicamente con un ligero short. A su lado, abrió el grifo de una de las duchas que habían ahí e inesperadamente se dejó todo empapado.

- Quiero que pruebes con mi cuerpo de esta manera... Así será más difícil resistirse a la electricidad y yo quiero tener control absoluto de ella.

Illumi que se había quedado boquiabierto después de que su mente estuvo divagando en que se refería a otra cosa. No dudo un segundo y fue directo a su puesto para sostener el interruptor de descarga...

- Estás listo Kill...?

...

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Killua aprendiera a dominar completamente su resistencia a la electricidad. Su hermano estaba impresionado. Killua había concluido satisfactoriamente la última fase de su entrenamiento y lo había hecho sin ningún rasguño..

Cuando Killua se empezó a quitar por fin los grilletes de sus manos, no tardó un segundo en sentir que su hermano lo envolvió sorpresivamente entre sus brazos

- Lo has hecho muy bien Kill...

Killua no tuvo tiempo de alejarse porque Illumi lo levantó de pronto en el aire y lo giró hacia él para mirarlo directamente hacia los ojos.

- Killua me estás volviendo loco... Necesito... tenerte entre mis brazos... acariciar tu piel... necesito...

Killua lo miraba impresionado y no podía pronunciar palabra. Illumi le dió una última mirada y lo regocijó en su pecho con fuerza y con un sólo movimiento se acomodó entre sus piernas abiertas para luego empezar a presionar su cuerpo frenéticamente contra el suyo. Estaba como loco. Rozaba con fuerza la piel de su espalda desnuda mientras disfrutaba cada instante al tener su delicioso cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Killua, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Illumi no creía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Que le sucedía a Illumi? Se sentía como una marioneta entre sus manos. Su hermano era muy fuerte, era más fuerte que él y sabía que si él pensaba hacerle algo, no podría hacerle nada para evitarlo.

-... tu piel... es tan suave... Kill... _ susurraba el mayor, mientras lo acariciaba suavemente con sus labios rozandolos por su cuello y hombros

Killua simplemente no reaccionaba... su mirada apuntaba hacia el vacío y no podía entender qué era lo estaba pasando... Qué quería Illumi con ésto... Su piel era tan sensible que se estremecía al más leve contacto que Illumi le hacía a su cuerpo...

Illumi estaba fuera de control, después de ésto, llevó a Killua contra la pared y sosteniendo sus dos brazos con fuerza empezó a presionar su entrepierna contra la suya una y otra vez mientras Killua lo miraba aterrado y sentía cómo el duro miembro de su hermano se frotaba lascivamente contra el suyo. Su mente estaba en blanco. El mayor tomó sus piernas con rudeza y subiéndolas alrededor de su cintura, fué desabrochándole lentamente el short ante la propia mirada atónita de Killua.

Al bajar su mirada, Killua no podía creerlo pero su miembro también estaba completamente erecto. Qué era lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo, acaso su propio hermano había conseguido hacerle ésto...?

Illumi no podía resistirse al ver tan sublime escena. No lo hizo esperar y se agachó para colocarlo completamente dentro de su boca mientras lo llenaba de caricias por dentro y lo manipulaba a su antojo con suaves y maestros movimientos que hacía con su boca.

Killua se sujetó fuertemente contra la pared para no caer. De pronto sintió que una intensa sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo y hacía que su respiración se agitara cada vez más. Illumi movía su cabeza con ritmo desenfrenado y Killua no podía soportarlo. Su vientre se contraía en contra de su voluntad, su cuerpo se estremecia de un repentino placer, no podía controlarlo. Tenía unas intensas ganas de sujetar la cabeza de Illumi e impulsarla contra su vientre una y otra vez hasta calmar esta terrible sensación que lo estaba consumiendo por completo.

En eso, Illumi se detuvo de pronto, y mirando hacia la cara sonrojada de excitación de su pequeño hermano, esta vez lo tomó del brazo con fuerza y lo llevó hasta tumbarlo sobre la cama que había en la parte más oscura del sótano.

Killua se incorporó débilmente apoyándose sobre sus brazos pero Illumi lo sorprendió de pronto con un abrazo por la espalda que lo paralizó de inmediato y lentamente le fue quitándo el short hasta dejar su cuerpo completamente desnudo frente a sus ojos. Sin mirar hacia atrás, Killua sintió que algo duro se colocó sobre su entrada y cuando volteó con los ojos abiertos de par a par, Illumi lo tenía envuelto en un cálido abrazo, y con su rostro oculto detrás de sus hombros, empezó a ingresar lentamente dentro de él en el más completo silencio.

La mente de Killua entró en estado de shock. Inmediatamente trató de escaparse de él tirando hacia adelante, pero Illumi se lo impidió entrelazando sus manos alrededor de su cintura y con esto logró meterle su miembro completamente dentro de él.

Era como si todas las fuerzas que tenía Killua hasta ese momento se hubiesen desvanecido. Su cuerpo había quedado completamente indefenso a los abusos de su hermano y ya no le importaba si su hermano le seguía haciendo cosas pervertidas o por último acababa matándolo.

Illumi lo tenía envuelto entre sus brazos y levantando su rostro hacia su oído, le dijo algo casi en un susurro:

- ... eres lo que más amo Killua, no me importa en esta vida nada más que tú...

Killua no supo cómo pero las palabras de su hermano al que tanto odiaba, lograron sacarlo del profundo trance en el que se había sumergido. Ese momento había cambiado completamente de aura. Sentía que no existía nadie el mundo más que ellos dos en ese momento; era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Illumi no se contuvo más y fue recostandose lentamente sobre su espalda hasta dejar su cuerpo completamente para él. Sin detenerse empezó a penetrarlo y empujar contra él una y otra vez mientras Killua se aferraba contra las sábanas con fuerza y maldicia para sus adentros el nombre de su hermano por hacerle esto. Se sentía tan vulnerable, era la primera vez que su cuerpo experimentaba este tipo de sensación, de pronto sentía una terrible sensación que recorría en un segundo cada parte de su cuerpo y hacía que se estremeciera por completo en contra de su voluntad. Trató de ocultar su respiración agitada con su rostro entre las sábanas pero era imposible, su cuerpo estaba siendo completamente arrastrado y poco a poco sentía que empezaba a disfrutar de lo que Illumi le hacía.

Illumi vió que Killua había despertado un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas y al escuchar el excitante sonido de su respiración reprimiendose entre las sábanas, no pudo contenerse y extendió una de sus manos para tocarlo en su parte más íntima y darse cuenta por si mismo de lo excitado que estaba. Killua se sentía arder el placer y ya no podía seguir ocultándolo. Illumi comenzó a masturbarlo y sin detenerse, lo sentó sobre sus piernas y siguió poseyendo su cuerpo sin parar mientras Killua sentía que se estremecia en sus brazos y poco a poco sentía que empezaba a moverse por sí solo sobre su regazo. Sus excitantes expresiones y su respiración descontrolada hicieron que Illumi juntara su frente contra la suya para no perderse en ningún momento de los detalles, y al tenerlo cerca suyo le dijo:

- Q_uiero ver tu rostro de excitación mientras te hago esto... quiero ver el hermoso sonrojo de tus mejillas que me dice cuanto lo disfrutas... Quiero verte terminar entre mis manos.._

Killua estaba llegando a su límite, las respiraciones de ambos eran uno solo; el rostro de su hermano frente al suyo y el calor de sus manos tocando su cuerpo mientras éste no paraba de poseerlo, hicieron que su cuerpo no pudiera soportarlo más; finalmente terminó eyaculando encima de Illumi a la vez que Illumi terminó haciendo lo mismo dentro de él...

Los dos quedaron exhaustos mirándose uno al otro a los ojos. Killua apenas podía recobrar el aliento y no podía pensar en nada. No podía creer lo que habían hecho. Todo era confuso, un mar de pensamientos atravesaban su mente como dagas en ese momento.

Illumi se habia quedado contemplando el hermoso rostro de Killua y no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había pasado porque había sido maravilloso. Quiso terminar este inolvidable momento sellando sus frágiles labios con un beso pero cuando lo tomó del mentón para acercarlo lentamente hacia su rostro, Killua se soltó violentamente de sus manos, tomó su ropa y salió corriendo de la habitación.

A Illumi ya nada importaba porque finalmente había conseguido lo que quería; Killua por fin era suyo, los dos habían disfrutado haciéndolo, ese era su secreto y los dos sabían que nunca lo olvidarían.

Ese mismo día, Silva había mandado llamar a Illumi y le había dicho que pronto le asignaría una misión que lo mantendría lejos de casa por mucho tiempo y que además se necesitaria sacar una licencia de cazador para ejecutarla.

En estos momentos, Killua ya no tenía ninguna duda en querer irse de la casa. Estaba decidido. La vida que le esperaba si él se quedaba ahí era el infierno por todos lados que la viera. No quería volver a ser la marioneta de nadie nunca más y jamás volvería a dejar que otros controlen su vida. Tenía que estar lo más lejos posible de ahí, no importaba si no tenía a donde ir, sólo tenía que irse de ahí para siempre.

El primer día que Silva, el abuelo y su hermano Illumi tuvieron que salir por asuntos de negocios, Killua tomó su mochila y su patineta y salió sin ninguna duda por la puerta grande de la mansión sabiendo que nadie podría detenerlo. Milluki trató de impedirselo poniéndosele enfrente, pero Killua le desgarró el brazo sin ningún esfuerzo demostrándole que jamás se había sentido más débil que él. Lo mismo pasó con su madre, Kikyo. Cuando llegó a la escena llorando con su hermana menor a sus faldas, Killua la amenazó de muerte y le dijo que se atrevía a intentar cruzarse en su camino la mataría.

Al atravesar el portón que daba entrada a la propiedad de los Zoldyck, Killua sentía por fin libertad en el viento que golpeaba sobre su rostro y sabía que ahora no había marcha atrás. Sin tener ataduras que lo detengan y sin tener idea adónde ir, se encaminó hacía el horizonte en busca de un destino.

FIN

* * *

Hola de nuevo :), he vuelto a publicar desde algunos meses y me da mucho gusto volver, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, es el segundo Illumi x Killua que escribo :P Les invito a leer mis otros fics y también a dejar reviews :* n.n Matta nee con todos ~ Tiki


End file.
